dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Wave
Energy Waves (エネルギー波, Enerugī-ha), or Ki Waves (気功波, Kikōha), are generic terms for numerous techniques in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut with the Kamehameha in "The Kamehameha Wave", the 8th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on April 16, 1985. They make their first manga appearance with the same technique in "Kame Kame Kame Kame Kame Chameleon", the 14th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on January 10, 1984. Such techniques have since made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series. In Japanese, Piccolo and Gohan call their energy waves Makōhō (魔光砲). In the English verison of the Dragon Ball manga, Goku refers to his energy wave as a "fireball". In the renactment of the Cell Games, Energy Waves are referred to as "fireballs". In essence, energy waves are a type of technique where their user utilizes an assortment of ki-based waves, cast from (but not limited to) their palms, nose, fingertips, eyes, body, or mouth. The color of the aura they emit varies between users (for example, Kamehamehas launched by various users have ranged in color between blue, red and yellow). The most commonly seen energy waves in the series are the Kamehameha and Continuous Energy Bullets. Some of these waves can also home in on their targets, and with enough energy, their power, speed, force and size can be augmented. These attacks are capable of being improved as their users' concentrations becomes more adept or they assume some type of transformation. The user sould be able to have full control of the beam or the beam can go anywhere as seen when Goten's version of the Kamehameha did it while fighting Trunks. List of energy waves Beams *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast *Chocolate Beam *Death Beam *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Eye Laser **Bionic Punisher **Darkness Eye Beam *Scatter Finger Beam *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam Beam Blades *Salza Blade *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword Ki Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Daichiretsuzan *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack Beam Waves *Kamehameha **Maximum Power Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Flashing Kamehameha **Master-Student Kamehameha **Father-Son Kamehameha **Bros. Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha **100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Maximum Flasher *Final Impact *Final Shine Attack *Super Dodon Wave *Mouth Energy Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Execution Beam *Photon Flash *Galactic Buster *Buster Cannon *Double Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Android Barrier *Evil Barrier *Perfect Barrier *Psycho Barrier *Angry Explosion Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) *Jibaku *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave Ki Blasts *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Finish Flash *Brave Cannon Blaster Bursts *Explosive Breath Cannon *Final Galick Cannon *Maximum Buster *Mystic Flasher *Meteor Burst *Power of Darkness *Orga Blaster *Fierce Combination *Hell's Flash *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Heat Dome Attack *Explosive Madan *Maiden's Rage *Thunder Flash *Burst Rush Explosive Impact *Thunder Shock Surprise *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker Ki Explosion *Volcano Explosion *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze Ki Breath *Mystic Breath *Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Galaxy Dynamite *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Barrage Death Ball *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Rapid Fire *Scatter Shot *Hellzone Grenade *Trap Shooter *Genocide Blast *DIE DIE Missile Barrage *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor Discs/Rings *Destructo Disk *Energy Rings *Galactic Donut *Homing Destructo Disk *Kill Driver *Mystic Shooter Spheres *Spirit Ball *Light Grenade *Nova Star *Burning Attack *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Crash *Final Spirit Cannon *Underground Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Finish Buster *Masendan *Final Kamehameha *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Omega Blaster *Saturday Crush *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *Evil Impulse Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) *Death Ball *100% Death Ball *Supernova *Destroy The Planet! *Destroy Everything! *Planet Burst *Revenge Death Ball *Flaming Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Negative Karma Ball Spirit Bombs *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb Other Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist * Category:Offensive techniques